Die Idioten der Karibik
by Teufelsweib
Summary: Zwei durchgeknallte Mädchen treffen auf Jack Sparrow und machen ihn verrückt - VORERST BEENDET, aber lest selbst
1. Wie alles begann

(un)Ernste Probleme für Jack  
  
Inhalt: Zwei Mädchen treffen auf Jack, landen im Gefängnis und heben trotz allem Ärger den Fluch auf  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Bestandteile aus dem Film FdK gehören leider nicht mir *heul* ich will Jack... Aber der rest, was nicht viel sein wird, ist meins!!!!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Anni: Woahhh, Jack Sparrow ist sooowas von goil!  
  
Inga: Aber Hammaaaa!!! Lass nach Hollywood fahren, den typen suchen und den klauen!  
  
Anni: Scheiße ja, her damit!  
  
Beide: *sabber*  
  
Inga: Was gäb ich nicht alles, um den mal zu treffen.  
  
Anni: mir gehts genau so. komm, wir erfinden ne Fernbedienung, damit wir so in den Film reingesogen werden.  
  
Inga: Ja, kuhel, aber meinste, das gäyt??  
  
Anni: Nö, aber lass versuchen!!  
  
Inga: Klar soweit!!!!!!!  
  
Die beiden laufen grinsend in die Garage und nehmen sich Holz und kleber. Daraus bauen sie eine Hochelektronische fernbedienung und befördern sich in den Film. Ganz einfach mal eben so ohne große Anstrengung und gegen alle gesetzte der Physik.  
  
*PLATSCH* *PLATSCH*   
  
Anni und Inga finden sich im Meer wieder. Vor ihnen ein Schiff.   
  
Inga: *blubbert* o.O schausu da?  
  
Anni: Joa, ein Schiff!  
  
Beide: HILFÄÄÄÄÄ!!!!!! *schrei*   
  
Von fern her hören sie eine Stimme: MANN ÜBER BORD  
  
Anni: Ich bin kein Mann, ich bin die Anni!  
  
Inga: Tüdelü~...  
  
Die beiden werden an Bord gezogen. Ein ziemlich dumm aussehender Captain oder eher Commodore glotz ihnen entgegen.  
  
Inga (leise): Och Scheiße, der olle Affe zerstört mein Weltbild...  
  
Anni (leise): Und unseren Traum von der Freiheit...  
  
Norrington: Willkommen auf der Dauntless II. Wäret ihr so freundlich und würdet mir eure werten Namen verraten.  
  
Inga: Wären wir?  
  
Anni: Wären wir... mein Name ist ... Anni   
  
Inga: Und ich bin Inga  
  
Norrington: Nun, Ich bin Commodore Norrington. Was bitte führt euch in die Mitten des Meeres?  
  
Inga und Anni gucken links über das Schiff. Nicht weit davon liegt eine Insel, allen anschein nach Port Royal.  
  
Anni: -.- Soso, inmitten des Meeres.  
  
Inga: -.- Raub ihm nicht seine Illusionen.  
  
Norrington: Gibt es etwas, meine Damen?  
  
Mädchen: ^.^ Nö, voll nich.  
  
Norrington: o.O wenn ihr es wünscht, werden wir euch in Port Royal absetzten, oder wo kommt ihr her?  
  
Inga (laut): Tortuga!!!  
  
Anni: Ganz genau. *nickt voller Würde*  
  
Norrington: Tortuga? Ihr beliebt zu scherzen!  
  
Anni: Sehn wir so aus? :/  
  
Inga: Wir kommen tatsächlich aus Tortuga *nickt stolz und verschränkt die Arme* Solang es kein Problem ist, Wertester, könntet ihr uns in unsere Heimatstadt geleiten?   
  
Norrington: Ich sehe keinen ersichtlichen Grund, warum ...   
  
Anni: WÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄH; Aber meine MAMA!!!!  
  
12 andere Männer, versuchen, Anni zu beruhigen, während Inga weiter mit Norrington verhandelt.   
  
Inga: Ja also wir kommen aus Tortuga und wurden von Piratentomaten entführt und über die Planke gejagt und wollen jetzt natürlich nach hause zurück! *mecker*  
  
Norrington: *jetzt erst die Hose bemerkt* Soso... von Piraten entführt, obwohl ihr selbst einer seid!   
  
Inga: o.o  
  
Anni: Ey cool, wir sind Tomatenpiraten!!!  
  
Norrington: Ihr gebt es also zu ! Wachen, sperrt sie ein!  
  
Beide: ÄHHHH; Ihr scheiß Nazis!!!  
  
Und bevor sie sich versahen, saßen sie im Kerker von Port Royal.  
  
Inga: Na das is ne Suppe, die wir uns eingebrockt haben.  
  
Anni: Lass ma gut sein, sehen wir das positive daran...  
  
Inga: O.o und das wäre??? Halloo?? Wir werden gehängt!!!! Boah geil, hey Anni, wir sind Piraten!!  
  
Anni: *froi* goil  
  
Stimme: Kein grund, sich über den Galgen zu freuen, Liebes!  
  
Und wer das Liebes nicht erkennt, is echt doof oder muss den Film nochmal schauen.  
  
Inga: Anni, diese Stimme!!!!  
  
Anni: Jääääääck!  
  
Jack: Seht an, ihr kennt mich also?  
  
Inga: Wer kennt ihn nicht, du bist Jack Sparrow, Captain der Black Pearl und was nich alles! Können wir dich behalten?  
  
Jack: O.o ??  
  
Anni: Boah Inga, jetzt sind wir gerade mal ein paar Stunden hier und treffen sofort jack Sparrow.  
  
jack: Captain, bitte! *grummel*  
  
Inga: So mal nebenbei, was machst du hier eigentlich?  
  
Jack: Gehängt werden, so wie ihr.  
  
Anni: Wieso bist du denn nich schon längst abgehaun?  
  
Jack: Wenn ich einen Weg finden könnte, würde ich es doch schon längst getan haben, klar soweit?  
  
Inga: Ja? Geil! Den Part kennen wir doch. *mal nach nem geeigneten Hebel für das Schloß sucht*  
  
Anni: ^.^ Überlass das uns, wir werden das Chokobo schon schaukeln  
  
Jack: ?  
  
Inga und Anni heben zusammen die Sitzbank in der zelle hoch und stämmen sie unter die Gittertür. Gemeinsam springen sie drauf, die Tür fliegt routierend nach hinten, und schlägt ein Loch durch die Wand. Triumphierend hauen sie dadurch ab.   
  
Jack: Mädchen, ihr seid schon welche  
  
Anni: Ja, wir sind Tomaten Piraten  
  
Inga: Muahahahhahah, halt die besten. Wo ist dein Schiff, Jacky?  
  
Jack: Captain Jack, ok?? Welches Schiff denn? Die Pearl ist von meinem ersten Maat zehn Jahre zuvor übernommen worden  
  
Inga: Boah fetter Fettsack Arsch fetter!  
  
Anni: Lass den suchen und den klauen!  
  
jack: Wovon redet ihr?  
  
Inga und Anni ziehen Jack einfach mit zu den Docks.  
  
Inga: Also du kaperst jetzt schön ein Schiff und wir machen uns davon und segeln nach Tortuga!!  
  
Jack: Warum sollte ich euch mitnehmen?? Ihr seid zwei kleine Mädchen, zu nichts zu gebrauchen  
  
Dann sah er an den beiden hinunter und schaute sie genau an.  
  
Inga: *augenbraue hochzieh*Was...?  
  
jack: Nichts... (wärt ihr nur 3 Jahre älter)  
  
Anni: Woah, perversling  
  
Inga: *nickt* genau, das Böse in Perversion *lachflash*  
  
*~*  
  
So das ist die Einleitung. Ist alles nur just for fun und vielleicht ein bisschen zum lachen, ich versuche, die Story etwas ernster uzu gestalten, auf eure Wünsche. Deswegen reviewt und sagt mir, wie die Story weiter gehen soll 


	2. Und sie kapern

Die Idioten der Karibik sind weiter dabei *muahah*   
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Nur Anni und Ich selbst. Aber ich habe keine rechte, Anni Gummihuhn zu nennen oder ihr in den Arm zu beißen, das darf nur Floh. Achja, nebenbei PotC gehört leider auch nich mir aber ich bin fest entschloßen die Weltherrschaft und somit Jack Sparrow an mich zu reißen. Und somit..---  
  
Jack: Verdammt Inga, Halt die Klappe, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag zeit!   
  
Inga: Woah, unterbrich meine Weisheiten nich, immerhin bin nicht ICH es, die dich einfach aus der Geschichte schreiben kann... Oh, moment, bin ich doch :))  
  
Jack: Klar soweit ... T_T  
  
*~*  
  
Jack: Ich bin nicht pervers. Ich habe einen gesunden Sinn für Liebe  
  
Anni und Inga gucken sich grinsend an. Dann fangen sie laut an zu lachen und rollen auf dem Boden. Vor lachen fallen sie ins Wasser. Jack guckt ihnen verdutzt nach.   
  
Jack: Oh verdammt *seine Sachen ablegt, als sie nach ein paar Sekunden immernoch nicht auftauchen* *mit einem eleganten Sprung ins Wasser taucht*  
  
Schiedsrichter: UND DAS WAR EIN DREIFACHER RUNDSCHLAG "SCHWERT IM FASS" MIT ANSCHLIESSENDEM 360 FLIP UND LAUTLOSEN EINTAUCHEN! DIE JURY GIBT:  
  
Richter#1: 10  
  
Richter#2: 9  
  
Richter#3: 10  
  
Jack taucht. Dorthinten sieht er Anni und Inga. Sie liegen am Meeresgrund und lachen. Blasen steigen überall auf. Dann werden sie ohnmächtig. Jack schwimmt schnell zu ihnen und klemmt jeweils eines der beiden unter seine Arme. Angestrengt und erschöpft von dem Gewicht der beiden taucht er an die Wasseroberfläche  
  
Jack: *keuch* *huff.... huff* Verdammt, Mädchen, ihr seid schwer...  
  
Inga: Willst du mir sagen, ich bin fett?? WILLST DU DAS? Ich zeig dir gleich was fettes, du...!!!!!  
  
Anni: *Inga hau* Er hat gesagt IHR seid schwer... moment!!!! WIR SIND FETT???? WIR GEBEN DIR WAS FETTES, VERDAMMTER PIRAT! *auf Jack stürz*  
  
Inga: *mitmach*  
  
Jack: Neiiiiiin, hilfe ... *LACH LACH* *RUMROLL LACH* *zu tode gekitzelt wird*  
  
Inga: Überleg es dir, bevor du das nächste mal sagst, wir wärn fett!! *kitzel*  
  
Jack: *Ganz rot vor lachen* Bitte, gnade!  
  
Anni: Nix da!  
  
Nach 15 unaufhörlichen Minuten liegt ein erschöpfter und lachender Jack auf dem Holzsteg.  
  
Anni und Inga: *in die Hände klopf* Das hatta verdient! *nick und weggeh*  
  
Jack: Halt...! ... *kichert*.. ich dachte, ihr wollt meiner Crew beitreten? Wenn wir ein Schiff kapern, dann zusammen *lacht*!!!  
  
Inga: Ich dachte,wir wären zu nichts gut?  
  
Jack: Ich habs mir anders überlegt, Liebes. Ihr könntet meine Gegner zu Tode kitzeln. -.-  
  
Anni: O.o Arsch?  
  
Jack: *?*  
  
Inga: Achja? und was ist, wenn du auf leblose Lebende triffst, die nicht leben, aber es trotzdem tun, weil sie untot sind? was dann?  
  
Jack: Öhm. 1. wovon redest du? 2. Was hat das damit zu tun?  
  
Inga: Tot heißt tot, bzw nicht zu tode gekitzelt werden kann getut... putt putt---  
  
Jack: WAS?  
  
Anni: Zu tode getotete können nicht durch kitzeln getötet werden, putt?  
  
Jack: Langsam, einer nach dem anderen!!!!! *schreit schrill* *Anni und Inga abwechselnd anguck* Also ihr habt sie nicht alle, meine Damen!!  
  
Inga: Es gibt Weiber, Kerle und die Anni  
  
Anni: Wohl wahr.  
  
Jack: Ihr bringt mich durcheinander. Tut mir einen Gefallen, bleibt hier stehen und haltet die Klappen!   
  
Anni: Wrum?  
  
Jack: Vertraut mir! Hab ich euch jemals Anlass gegeben mir nicht zu vertrauen? *Mit Händen rumgestikulier*  
  
Inga: Nein wie auch? Wir kennen uns erst seit einem Kapitel.  
  
Jack: *stutz* Ach wie auch immer, folgt mir einfach!  
  
Anni: Jetzt doch?  
  
Jack: Schnauze!!! Klappe zu! Folgt mir!!! Und KLAPPE ZU!!  
  
Inga: Dann wär der Fanfic aber langweilig.  
  
Jack: Der wird sowieso nur wegen mir gelesen, ihr seid nur die Nebenpersonen.  
  
Anni und Inga an ihrem wunden Punkt getroffen trotten Jack langsam und Sklavenlieder singend hinterher. Kurze Stunden später stehen die drei wählerisch vor Schiffen, die es zu kapern gilt.  
  
Jack: *seinen Bart kraul und brumm* hmm... hmm... also Mädchen, welches wollt ihr.  
  
Inga: Das mit den Pinken Segelön dahinten!! *freu*  
  
Anni: Neeee, nehmen wir das größte!!  
  
Jack: Wir sind nur dreu Män---- Leute... das wird schwer sein, das zu steuern.  
  
Inga: Joa. Aber wir brauchen das best bewaffneteste *ggg* *muahahah* Wir werden dieses elende Kaff dem Meeresboden gleichmachen  
  
Jack: *hechel* mit viel Sand und kleinen grünen süßen Tierchen?  
  
Anni: Und Schaumstoffmarshmallows. Boah, Ingi, ich hab voll Hunger jetzt.   
  
Inga: *magen brummt* Ich auch T_T Ohne was zu essen, mach ich nicht weiter!!!   
  
Jack seufzt: Ok, Mädchen, wir werden erstmal irgendwo was zu essen auftreiben. Aber dann weg aus Port Royal!  
  
Anni: Muahahah, nachdem wir hier gegessen haben, wird Port Royal eh nichtmehr dasein!!!  
  
Inga: ANGRIFF!!!!!  
  
Teuflisch lachend und total durchgedreht entern die beiden jedes Restaurant der Stadt und lassen natürlich Jack bezahlen. Und für eins steht Jack fest: Niemals Kinder zeugen  
  
Jack: Ich werde keusch!!!!! *hinterherrenn*  
  
*~*  
  
Mit aufgeschwollenen Mägen liegen die beiden am STrand. Neben ihnen sitzt ein entnervter Jack.   
  
Jack: *dem heulen nahe* Ihr macht mich so fertig! Ich werf euch noch über Bord.  
  
Inga: Joa, ne? ^^ Wenn wir jetzt nicht satt und zufrieden am nächtlichen Strand liegen würden, würd ich sagen "MACH DOCH!" aber jetzt sag ich nur "VERSUCHS DOCH!"  
  
Anni: *lol* Ey Ingi, lass n Schiff kapern, eine Mannschaft in Tortuga suchen um zu rauben zu plündern,kurz gesagt uns unsere schwarzen heimtükischen Seelen rausreißen.  
  
Jack: Ahh, ihr sprecht also doch meine Sprache!  
  
Inga: Ja, ab Schiff klauen und los!  
  
Jack: Nicht klauen. Kapern. Nordischer Begriff.  
  
Inga: und Agriff?  
  
Anni: C  
  
Inga: D  
  
Anni: Griff  
  
Inga: Tasse  
  
Jack: Klappe. Aufstehen und mitkommen, jetzt wirds ernst.  
  
Beide Mädchen: Reimt sich nüsch!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ernst? *hä?* Noch son nordischer B-Griff?  
  
Jack zieht die beiden mit zu den Docks umbei nächtlicher sicheren nacht das Schiff lautlos und nicht gerade sehr leise zu kapern und aus dem hafen zu entfleuchen. Und so sind sie auf dem Weg nach Tortuga. 


	3. Chaos in Tortuga

Antworten zu euren Reviews  
  
@LuvLee : freut mich, dass du es zum lachen und bescheuert findest, denn genau das soll es sein :)  
  
@ Blaue Feder: Danke danke, ich versuche alles, damit es wirklich witzig ist :)  
  
@Megchen : Naja, Anni und ich sind auch nicht sehr logisch, ist schon klar, dass du verwirrt bist *grinsesmile*  
  
@ Loria: *g* das sagt alles, danke :)  
  
*~*  
  
Inga, Anni und Jack: Teuflisch gemein, trink AUS~ Piraten, Yohoooo!!!!!! :D  
  
Jack: Ich liiiebe dieses Lied! :O  
  
Anni: Yoho yoho, a pirate´s life for me!  
  
Inga: Kahle Köpfe, Bomberjacke, uniform und primitiv.... *singt abwesend*  
  
Jack: Was ist das, noch ein Piratenlied?  
  
Anni: Nix da Piraten! Scheiß Nazis!  
  
Jack: Was is? o.O  
  
Inga: *hust röchel krächz hust hust schluck* Ok ihr alle solltet wissen, wie ein lachen klingt *rülps*  
  
Jack: Gesundheit  
  
Anni: Ahoi  
  
Inga: Brause und Vodka *hihi*  
  
Anni: Boah, fick dich!  
  
Inga: NA! Keine Fäkalausdrücke in diesem Kinderlieben Fanfick... Fic!!  
  
Anni: Sorry, verzeihst du mir?  
  
Inga: Nein.  
  
Jack sitzt daneben mit einer Flasche Rum in der Hand und sieht grinsend zu.  
  
Inga: Jacky-Maus, Ex oder Nazi!  
  
Jack: Was?  
  
Anni: Alles mit einem mal wegtrinken, mach schon!   
  
Jack: Das würde ich liebend gerne, aber ich muss noch das Schiff steuern.   
  
Anni: *muahahahah* Is klar, das würd ich jetzt auch sagen. Ne?  
  
Inga: Ne?  
  
Gereizt setzt Jack die Flasche an den Mund und ext die Scheiße weg.  
  
Anni: O.o Scheiße, der stirbt doch an Alkoholvergiftung.  
  
Inga: Ach Quatsch, das gab im alten Ägypten noch nicht!  
  
Anni: Ägypten?  
  
Inga: Nich?  
  
Anni: Gabs nich.   
  
Anni schüttelt langsam den Kopf und haut Inga. Jack rülpst.   
  
Jack: Oh wooouuouuuh! *alles dreht sich*  
  
Anni: Abgefüllt :)  
  
Inga: Ja, lass misshandeln!  
  
Anni: Nee, lass mal, wir brauchen den doch noch.  
  
Inga: Joa, echt?   
  
Anni: Kannsu nen Schiff steuern?  
  
Inga: Voll nich, und weiter?  
  
Anni: Er hat geld und sieht geil aus.  
  
Inga: Oki, hast recht, wir brauchen ihn noch. Du willst ihn nur für dich!  
  
Jack: *lallt sehr extrem* Meine Damn...!!! Worüber streitet ihr...????   
  
Inga: Über die globale Mondfeuchtigkeitstheorie. Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass es regnet.  
  
Jack: Wo is mein Rum????  
  
Inga: -.- du hast ihn in der Hand.  
  
Anni: ^-^ Warum legst du dich nich hier sooooo ein bisschen dahin und hältst maul? Du bist bedient.  
  
Inga: sei nich so fies *Jack ist schon eingeschlafen* Nochmal ne Frage, wissen wir, wies nach Tortuga geht?  
  
Anni: Nee, und? Wir kommen da schon hin. Im Film sieht man die auch nie segeln und das Schiff kommt an, wos hinmuss.  
  
Inga: WUOUOUOUOUOAUOAUOUAOUOUAOUOAOAUAHUAHUHAUHUHAUOAUOAUOAOUAHAHHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anni: *erschrocken* WAS IST?!??!??!  
  
Inga: Voll toll, ich hatte gerade eine Idee, aber die war voll schnell wieder weg und ich hab garnicht mitgekriegt, dass ich eine Idee hatte und hab auch vergessen, dass ich ne Idee hatte. Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, was es für ne Idee war, aber sie war voll cool!!!  
  
Anni: Lass mal Jack entnüchtern, der muss schließlich noch fahrn.   
  
Inga: Ja, voll geil, stell mal vor, wenn der so 50 Promille hat und die Wassersegeltütüpozilei kommt und sagt dem, blasen sie, was meinste was der macht *muahahah*   
  
Anni: Luft.  
  
Inga: Nein, danke. *lachflash* *rumroll*  
  
Die beiden versuchen, Jack zu wecken, indem sie mit Rum vor seiner Nase rumfuchteln und Salz in ihn reinstopfen (was ja angeblich den Alkoholspiegel senken soll). Als nach einigen Minuten nichts hilft, beschließen sie, auf den Ausguck zu klettern und mit den Tauen Affen zu spielen, bis Inga vom Seil fällt und auf Jack landet. Dieser hustet, springt auf einem Bein übers Deck, kracht gegen Anni, fällt auf sie drauf , rutscht auf einer Bananenschale aus und landet auf Ingas Schoß.  
  
Jack: -.O Verdammt!  
  
Anni: Ingi, Brot kann schimmeln, du kannst nichts.  
  
Inga: Achja???? Und du bist dumm wie´n Stuhl, wenn man dich hinschmeißt, bleibst du liegen. Dein Vater muss den Storch erschoßen haben, als er dich sah.  
  
Anni: Lass uns unser Gefecht in Tortuga weiter bestreiten!  
  
Jack: Mädchen, ihr bringt mich zur Weißglut. Wenn wir in Tortuga sind, bleibt bei mir und gebt SINNVOLLE Sachen von euch, das heißt, HALTET DIE KLAPPEN und folgt mir einfach. Das heißt, ihr haltet euch an mich *sieht an den Mädchen hinunter, begutachtet ihre zerfetzten Hosen und Tshirts mit perversen Sprüchen drauf wie 'Ficken 1 Euro' Und 'Ich seh nackt noch besser aus'* Ausserdem müssen wir euch neu einkleiden.  
  
Inga: Wir leben in einem demokratischen Staat und haben das Recht, alle gleich scheiße rumzulaufen!  
  
Anni: Jua, meine Mutter, wollt meine Hose auch schonmal wegschmeißen und ich musste meine ganzen Bandlogos abmachen *streichelt ihr Blind Guardian Logo*  
  
Nach einigen Techtelmechteln, Tohuwabohus und Chaos pur läuft das Schiff in der Piratenstadt Tortuga ein. Später in einer Bar:  
  
Jack sitzt gemütlich an einem Tisch und trinkt seinen Rum, während Ingi und Anni eine Prügelei angezettelt haben. "Richtige Chaospiraten" Grinst Jack und sieht zu. Inga war gerade in die Luft gesprungen. Die Kamera drehte sich um sie herum und sie trat einen Piraten weg, der bis an die Wand flog, abprallte, auf Inga zurückflog , die sich schnell duckte, und einen anderen Piraten hinter Inga traf.   
  
Inga: Goil!! Stargääääääääääääääääyt! *Sich ein Tischbein nimmt und damit schwul in der Luft rumfuchtelt* Wuoooooouuuuuuuhhhhh!  
  
Anni war derweil beschäftig, die Wände hochzulaufen und mit langsamer Kameraführung einen Piraten mitten ins gesicht zu punchen.  
  
Inga: PIRATES YE BE WARNED!! ANNI IS COMING  
  
Gemeinsam prügelten sie den rest durch. Eine große Staubwolke entstand aus der Wörter in komischer roter Schrift herausflogen wie zum Beispiel "Bumm" "Bäng" "Paff" "Zoff" und so weiter. Alle Piraten versammelten sich um Inga und Anni, die nun umzingelt in der Mitte der Piraten standen.  
  
Inga und Anni: Bad boys Bad boys... what you gonna do when they come for you *sing*  
  
Das Publikum lachte. Anni und Inga mussten sich erstmal verbeugen, bevor sie weitermachten. Rosen flogen in die Taverne, die prompt aufgegessen wurden.  
  
Die Taverne wurde leergefegt von Anni und Inga, die sich fröhlich und zufrieden in die Hände klatschten und zu Jack setzten.  
  
Jack: Da habt ihr euren Spaß dran, was, Mädchen?  
  
Inga: HHIHIHIHIJUUUAAAA Aber Holla die Waldfee!!  
  
Anni: Ick bin müde, ick will schlaffn.  
  
Inga: Joa, ne? *schmatz**Stimme dunkel verstell* Isch bin so müde, isch könntn ganz Baum pflanzen.  
  
Jack: Dann gehen wir also auf dem Schiff schlafen.  
  
Anni: Wie, nich besoffen? Und wir dachten, wir könn heute abend unseren Spaß haben , hehe... ^.^  
  
Jack: Denk mal lieber nach, bevor du denkst. Lasst uns gehen.   
  
Die drei machen sich hochzufrieden auf den Weg zum Schiff. (Inga und Anni tauften es "Pink Punker" ) und machten sich in ihre Kajüten um friedlich durchzuratzen. Allerdigs schnarchte Jack und machte Inga verrückt. Eine Ingi braucht nämlich absolute ruhe, um schlafen zu können!!  
  
Jack und Anni saßen durchgeschlafen am Frühstückstisch. Inga saß mit Augenringen und ständigem Gähnen neben ihnen.  
  
Jack: Hast du nicht gut geschlafen?  
  
Inga: Du hast geschnarcht wie ne Seekuh. Allerdings muss man bemerken, dass du nicht so eine große Nase hast und --  
  
Jack: Ach, halt die Klappe, meine nase geht dich nichts an *An seinem Wunden Punkt getroffen*  
  
Inga: Du musst deine NASE ja auch nicht überall reinstecken!  
  
Anni: Er ist ein richtiger NASEweiß.  
  
Inga: Wir müssen uns heute übrigens noch die NASE pudern.  
  
Jack: *heult*  
  
Inga: jacky-Boy, deine Nase is doch toll, was hastn dagegen?  
  
Jack: Wo gegen?  
  
Inga: Dagegen!  
  
Jack: Dagegen?  
  
Inga: AYYYE!  
  
Anni: Joa, wenn wir schon darüber reden, wollten wir nicht heut enkaufen, weil dir unsere Sachen nich gefallen?  
  
Inga: Aujah, Shopping mit Jacky  
  
Jack: Ich heiße Captain Jack Sparrow!!   
  
Anni und Ingi schleifen den mupfelnden Jack mit sich in die "stadt" um neue Sachen einzukaufen. Doch vor dem nächsten Sexshop halten Anni und Inga an. jack stolpert über Ingas Stofffetzen an der Hose und fällt hin.  
  
Jack: Was ist los?  
  
Inga: REIN!!  
  
Anni: AYE! DAREIN!  
  
Die beiden stürmen in den laden und sehen sich um, als wären sie zwei kleine Kinder im Spielzeugladen (was ja teilweise auch stimmt).   
  
Anni schreit aufeinmal sehr schrill, so dass einige fenster implodieren und nach aussen wachsen, also sieht sie pinke Plüschhandschellen.   
  
Anni: Jaaaack, kauf die mir!!!!  
  
Jack: *sich das genauer anseh* Nein. *weggeht*  
  
Anni: Ingiiii....   
  
Inga: joa,is jut! Anni, guck mal die Hose da! *in der Hose am Arsch ist ein großes Loch* Hm, da bleibt wohl das Ende offen *LACHFLASH* Das war eindeutig zweideutig.  
  
Anni: *smilt*  
  
Jack: Mädchen, seid ihr mal fertig? Wir haben nicht den ganzen tag zeit.  
  
Anni: Doch, haben wir.  
  
Jack, Lasst uns eure Sachen kaufen und dann Auf Mr Gibbs suchen und eine Mannschaft aufstellen, klar soweit?  
  
Ingi: *glubsch* Chua  
  
jack: Und wisst ihr was?  
  
Beide: Wasser ist nass.  
  
Jack: Oh ja, ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern, als--- *Ohrfeige bekommt*  
  
Komische frau: Jack, du hast mein Wasser nass gemacht!  
  
Jack: HÖH?! O.o'  
  
Inga: Chua, ne? :) Wollnwa oder will noch jemand irgendjemanden irgendwohin schlagen?   
  
Anni: Gut gesprochen, MyIngi machen wir uns auf den Weg.  
  
Jack trottete verwirrt o.@ hinterher.  
  
*~*  
  
Ich habe das Gefühl, dass diese Story doch zum gefallen der Leser ausartet :) Des freut mich natürlich und ich hoffe, ihr werdet weiterhin reviewn. Ich mach das hier zu einer Legende, die kein Seemann der Weltmeere je vergessen wird. Und man wird sich Geschichten erzählen und --  
  
Jack: Verdammt, Inga, du schweifst immer vom Thema ab. jetzt verabschiede dich, sag, dass alle reviewn sollen, und versprech, dass das nächste kapitel schnell kommen wird, klar soweit?  
  
Inga: *nickt* Is gut, jacky, du raubst mir die Worte aus dem Munde.  
  
Jack: Pirat!  
  
Anni: Hallo? Inga, wir wollen heute noch nach Höhscheid, also mach mal bitte schneller!  
  
Inga: ja, wie gesagt. Ihr wisst, was Jacky sagt also das wars dann, Wir sehn uns! 


	4. Shoppingtour in Tortuga und dann war da ...

*~*  
  
Die drei schlendern durch die Strassen auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Kleidungsladen für Inga und Anni. Allerdings werden sie ganz und garnit fündig.  
  
Anni: Wieso ist hier kein Pick up?? Oder EMP..  
  
Inga: ja, voll scheiße, was ziehn denn hier die Leute an.  
  
Jack: guckt euch um, dann seht ihrs. Wir waren schon in über 20 Klamottenmärkten und nichts hat euch gefallen. Also entweder kauft ihr euch das nächstbeste oder ich lass euch nackt aufm Schiff segeln!!   
  
Jack war mittlerweile schon wieder mal am Ende mit den Mädchen.  
  
Anni: Fuck, ja, lasst uns irgendnen Piraten SchnikkiSchnakki kaufen. Wenns sein muss. Ne?  
  
Inga: ne?  
  
Die drei machen sich also auf ins nächste Geschäft und sooo schlecht scheint es garnicht zu sein.   
  
Inga: Woah, was sind das denn für Pushup Bhs??  
  
Anni: Das sind ja so Lederkorsettis. Die sehn ja geil aus, voll auf Mittelalter hier.   
  
Inga: naja, isses ja auch irgendwie. Nur halt keine Ritter oder so. Meinste, hier gibts Kettenhemden??   
  
Anni: nö, aber lass suchen!  
  
Inga sieht sich eines dieser höchst interessanten Lederkorsette an. garnit mal schlecht, dazu noch ein weites weinrotes hemd, dass man drunter zieht und Holla Die Waldfee, schexy! (heißt sexy) Also sucht sie sich diese kleidungsstücke.  
  
Inga: Woah, bin ich geil. Anni! Jacky! Schaut mal.  
  
Jack: Na also, liebes, das sieht doch schon viel besser aus.  
  
Anni: Ja, ne? Und dazu noch nen Schottenrock!  
  
Inga: Ja, geil!!! Hammse hier nur leider nich.  
  
Anni: Scheiß drauf, wir klaun den einfach nem Schotten, die ham ja genug davon.  
  
Inga: Siehst du hier irgendwo einen?  
  
Neben dem Laden läuft aufeinmal ein dicker Mann im Tweetykostüm vorbei und hinter ihm ein Schotte.  
  
Tweety: *seeehr seeeehr schrill* DER SCHOTTE!!!  
  
Inga: Muahahha, Anni, kommsu helfen?  
  
Die zwei schlagen den Schotten nieder, klauen ihm seinen Duddelsalat, formular know as Dudelsacki und seinen Röck.  
  
Inga: Schausu? -.O Passt das zusammen? *misstrauisch guckt*  
  
Jack: *hmm, sich seinen Bart krault* Naja...   
  
Anni: Irgendwie nich so...  
  
Inga: Ja, die Chucks fehlen.   
  
Anni: hast doch deine?  
  
Inga: Ja... nur auf denen steht Emil Bulls.  
  
Anni: Wo ist das Problöm?  
  
Jack: Ich glaube, als Pirat wär ne Hose besser, Ingi.  
  
Inga: Ich bin anders!!!!!!!  
  
Anni: Nimm doch die gleiche Hose wie jacky mit diesen geilen Lederteilen dran!  
  
Jack: Also---  
  
Inga: Klaro! *Jack ausziehen will*  
  
Jack: Moment!!!!  
  
Anni: Nich DAS DA! Nimm irgendwelche hier ausm Laden!  
  
Inga: Achso, entschuldige mein rüpelhaftes Benehmen *sich die Kleidung vom tisch nimmt* So ich bin bedient.  
  
Jack: *nickt* Endlich.  
  
Anni: Oki, ich bin dran. Will so n schwarzes hemd und auch son Lederkorsetti und die gleiche Hose!!!  
  
Inga: Goil, das geht ja schnell. *lacht* Und über die Hose noch den Rock?  
  
Anni: Nee, das macht dein exfreund immer, das ham wir dem dann ja geklaut. :P  
  
Jack: Pirahat!  
  
Inga: Naja, oki!  
  
Anni sucht sich lieber ein Olivgrünes hemd mit passender Hose dazu. Ihre Nietenarmbänder lässt sie selbstredend dran.  
  
Inga: Goil!   
  
Anni: Und, geil?  
  
Inga: hab ich doch gesagt  
  
Anni: Und was sagt Jäck?  
  
Jack: Es passt wirklich gut zu dir, Schätzchen. Wären wir dann soweit? Immerhin will ich mein Schiff zurück haben! Also lasst uns in die taverne gehen um diese nichtsnutzige Mannschaft aufzustellen und zur Isla de Muerte segeln!  
  
Anni und Inga: -.- Er hat alles perfekt geplant.  
  
Teilweise zufrieden verwuseln sich die drei Männchen in die nächste taverne, wo sich Jack mit Gibbs treffen wollte. Inga und Anni erkunden neugierig jede ecke des gasthofes.  
  
Eine Prügelei war wie gewohnt im vollen Gange doch DIESESMAL waren anni und Inga nicht schuld. Aber interessiert schauten sie zu, sie wollten ihr supertollen, klasse megastarken neuen super-Klamotten ja nicht verdrecken. Och naja, war eigentlich echt egal, denn dreckig würden sie so oder so und ganz "sauber" waren anni und Inga ja auch nicht *hehe*  
  
Jack sah die Prügelei an , dann Anni und Inga.  
  
Jack: Passt gut auf.  
  
Dann drehte er sich um und setzte sich an einen Tisch mit Gibbs. Während die zwei sich unterhielten, langweilten sich Inga und Anni.  
  
Anni: Is ja wie mit den Hiphoppern im Bärenloch.  
  
Inga: nur, schade, das Joren ( Ingas bester freund) nicht hier ist.  
  
(Anmerkung: Joren hat ne Fackel im Bärenloch gegen den Kopf bekommen und musste mit ner Platzwunde drei tage im Krankenhaus liegen... war ziemlich scheiße!)  
  
Jack: Mr, Gibbs, sie wissen also von dem Mysteriösen Schatz?  
  
Gibbs nickte : Aye... aber es liegt ein Fluch auf ihm.  
  
Jack: Der Fluch ist mir egal, hauptsache ich bekomme meine Geliebte wieder. DIE BLACK PEARL  
  
Gibbs: Du weiß, was für Gefahren auf uns warten...  
  
Jack: Das weiß ich.  
  
Gibbs: Wir müssen den verfluchten Vodka zusammen brauen und ihn über den Schatz kippen. Barbossi und seine Mannschaft werden betrunken, wenn der Vodka über dem Schatz fließt und sie werden an einer Alkoholvergiftung sterben. Dann hast du deine Pearl wieder.  
  
Jack: So ist es!   
  
Gibbs: Nimm, was du kriegen kannst *anstoß*  
  
Jack: Und gib nichts wieder zurück!!! *anstoß*  
  
Später an den Docks:  
  
Jack besah sine neue Crew. Alles "Tüchtige Seemänner" wie Gibbs sagte. Jack ging die Reihe entlang. Vor einem Piraten mit einem Wellensittich auf der Schulter .  
  
Jack: Mr...  
  
Gibbs: Pusemuckel, Jack.  
  
Jack: Mr Pusemuckel!!! Sind sie bereit, unter meinem Kommando zusegeln auch in Anbetracht des beinahe unsicheren Todes!?!? Antworten sie!!  
  
Gibbs: Er ist stumm, Jack... Er hat seinen Wellensittich der für ihn redet, doch keiner weiß, wie.   
  
Jack: Mr Pusemuckels... Wellensittich. Selbe Frage.  
  
Wellensittich: Polly braucht Crack, Polly braucht Crack!!!!  
  
Gibbs: ... meistens denken wir, das heißt ja.  
  
Jack: Natürlich heißt es das!!!! *zu Anni und Inga dreht* Und? Zufrieden?  
  
Anni: Was fragst du uns?  
  
Inga: Ich mag den Wellensittich.  
  
Und so wurde der Wellensittich zum ersten Maat ernannt.  
  
Noch etwas später auf der Pink Punker:  
  
Die Sterne standen hoch am Himmel. Andere tiefer. Noch andere in der Mitte. Und ganz andere garnicht. Aber das störte niemanden.  
  
Jack Inga und Anni standem am Steuerrad und unterhielten sich  
  
Inga: Also müssen wir diesen verfluchten Vodka brauen um damit den Fluch zu lösen und die Black Pearl wiederzu bekommen?  
  
Anni: Hm, garnit mal schlecht. °_°  
  
Jack: Das müssen wir. *dann sah er anni an* Aber selber trinken ist nicht, sonst werdet ihr auch verflucht. Und das wollt ihr nicht, oder??  
  
Inga dachte an die Tussen aus ihrer Klasse und deren Blicke, wenn sie als Skelett in den klassenraum kommen würde. Dabei musste sie lachen.  
  
Anni und Jack: ^.^'  
  
Anni: Kennen wir überhaupt die Zutaten wür den verfluchten Vodka?? *g* Es gibt da so ein paar leute, die ich nicht mag *muahah*   
  
Jack: Die kennen wir. *holt ein Blatt Papier aus seinem Rucksack*  
  
Zutaten für den verfluchten Vodka:  
  
- Ein Glas Wasser  
  
- Urin eines drogensüchtigen Wellensittich  
  
- Schleim einer dicken warzigen Kröte  
  
- Blut eines goldenen Mannes  
  
- zwei Tropfen Cola  
  
- drei Flaschen Vodka  
  
- eine Olive zum Verfeinern   
  
Inga: *durchliest* Also ein Glas Wasser ist nicht schwer...  
  
Anni: zwei Tropfen Cola.. hab ich sicher in meinem Rucksack..  
  
Inga: Genauso wie drei Flaschen Vodka...  
  
Anni: Was??? :( Aber das ist doch meiner :(((  
  
Inga: Eine Olive... Ich habe noch Chris´ Olivendose dabei, die ich ihm letztens geklaut habe  
  
Anni: Urin eines drogensüchtigen Wellensittich... Hm, was ist mit Mr Pusemuckels Wellensittich? Der is doch immer auf Crack...  
  
Jack starrt die beiden verdutzt an: Ich ... ähm... ihr seid klasse!!!!!! *beide umarm*  
  
Jack ruft seine Crew zusammen: Also .. BRINGT DEN VOGEL ZUM URINIEREN!!  
  
Doch Inga fällt ein Detail auf: Vögel können nicht Urinieren.  
  
Anni: Verdammt.... Ach Inga! Das ist doch dein fanfic, hier ist alles möglich.  
  
Inga: Achso,dann is gut.  
  
Nachdem sie die schon vorhandenen Zutaten zuammen gebraut hatten (Sie sängen dabei und tanzten um ein Feuer) überlegten sie, was es mit dem Blut auf sich hatte.  
  
Jack: Das Blut eines Goldenen Mannes...  
  
Anni: Was soll das denn heißen??   
  
Inga: Na, klasse... ein Goldener Mann.. Ne Statue? Aber die Dinger bluten nich. Und da kann nichtmal ICH was dran ändern :/  
  
*~*  
  
Hat jemand schon ne Ahnung, was das Blut des Goldenen Mannes ist? ;)   
  
Und die Jagd nach einer Kröte im Sumpf wird sicher ein witziges Adventure. Also seit mal gespannt!! UND REVIEWT  
  
Jack: Ich finds auch recht dreist, dass ihr nicht reviewt. Ich bin JACK SPARROW und alle, die Inga reviewn kriegen einen Kuss von mir *eine Augenbraue hochzieht* Und das wollt ihr doch, stimmts? ;)  
  
Anni: *sofort reviewt*  
  
Inga: *durchliest* 


	5. Der verfluchte Vodka und die unidentifiz...

Antworten auf Reviews, ohne Email:  
  
@Kirsty: Ja, wir reden genau so! Es ist wirklich ne Perfekte wiedergabe von Anni´s und meinen Diskusionen :)  
  
@Blaue Feder: Ja, So eine Shopping tour hätte ich auch mal total gerne :))) Und du kriegst einen Kuss von Jack.  
  
Jack: Ja, das hab ich ja versprochen. Und ein Pirat steh nie zu seinem Wort, aber bei so einer wunderschönen Lady sage ich nicht nein.*In den Arm nimmt, tief in die Augen schaut und langsam ihren Lippen nähert. Dann einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gibt*  
  
Ach noch so nebenbei, wenn euch meine geschichte so gut gefällt, addet mich doch zu euren Favorites. Würd mich super freuen :D  
  
*~*  
  
Inga: Na, klasse... ein Goldener Mann.. Ne Statue? Aber die Dinger bluten nich.  
  
Anni: Was meinen die denn mit goldener Mann? Ihrgendjemand ehrenvolles?   
  
Jack: Nein, das glaube ich nicht. (Das 'nicht' betont er in gewohnter Art und Weise ;) )  
  
Inga: *grübelt*   
  
Anni: Lasst doch erstmal den Schleim einer Kröte besorgen..?  
  
Jack: Eine gute Idee. Das heißt, auf nach Port Royal zu Gouvernöa Swa--!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anni: Die meinen ECHTE Kröten! -.-  
  
Jack: Verstehe. o.O  
  
Inga: Ich schlage vor, wir wuseln uns in irgendein Sumpfgebiet um Krötenschleim zu wuseln.  
  
Anni: Und welches Dings dingst du zu Dingsen?  
  
Inga: Das sagt mein Arzt auch *grübelt weiter* *Rauchwölkchen steigen aus ihrem Kopf*  
  
Jack: Wir werden nach Tobago segeln. *entschloßen nickt und hinfällt*  
  
Inga: *aufhilft*  
  
Jack: *räusper* Ok, ihr Landratten! Kurs setzten auf T'bago, setzt die Segel!!!!!!!!!! Und bringt mich ... an den Horizont... dadadadadadada... Trink aus Piraten, Yoho.  
  
Eine reihe schwärmender Jack-Fans fällt seufzend und mit Herzchenaugen vom Schiff  
  
*~*  
  
Die Pink Punker ankerte vor einem weiten Sumpfgebiet im Südnorden von Tobago. Man sah sogar schon von weitem die Kröten umherspringen und Quacken. Lachend machtn Anni und Jack die Kröten nach und kugelten sich auf dem Deck vor Lachen. Doch dann rappelten sie sich auf und stellten ein Aussenteam zusammen, die von der Pink Punker hinuntergebeamt wurden.  
  
Jack: Nummer eins, suchen sie nach schleimigen, warzigen, dicken Kröten.  
  
Wellensittich: POLLY BRAUCHT CRACK  
  
Jack: Ich bin mit ihrer Begeisterung sehr zufrieden, Nummer eins.  
  
Jack scannte die Oberfläche nach Leben ab doch sie fanden nur Kröten. Das war auch gut so, weil die brauchen die ja so halt ne?  
  
Drei andere Männer, Jack, Inga und Anni machten sich auf Kröten jagd, jeder mit einer Zahnbürste bewaffnet um den Schleim abzukratzen.   
  
Inga, Jack und Anni bildeten eine Hauptgruppe ...mit Elementen mit gleichen Eigenschaften ---  
  
Cotton und Gibbs die andere. Leise machten sie sich auf die Jagd nach Kröten, doch das stelle sich schwerer heraus, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. Jack wollte gerade eine Kröte fangen, als er sich in den Schlamm schmiss und Inga auf seinem Bandanna ausrutschte und auf seinem Rücken landete. Anni stand vor ihnen und versuchte, die enthüpfte Kröte von Jack zu packen, doch sie glitt ihr durch die Hände.   
  
Inga stand auf und sah Jack verwirrt an, der genausp zurück guckte.   
  
Jack: Ich glaube, so klappt das nicht, meine Damen.   
  
Inga: Wem sagst du das, das ist ja wie Fische fangen :(  
  
Anni: Wir können die ja umzingeln?  
  
Inga: Oh ja, umzingelnwir sie "Hände hoch, hier spricht die Pozilei, kommen sie mit erhobenem Schleim aus ihren Verstecken, alles, was sie quacken kann und wird gegen sie vor Gericht----  
  
Jack: Ich weiß, was sie meint. Zwei von uns schleichen sich von den Seiten an eine Kröte heran und der dritte kommt von vorne.  
  
Inga: He, kuhäl, ist ja wie bei Velociraptoren.  
  
Anni: Ahuuu!  
  
Jack: klar soweit?  
  
Anni und Inga: Aloha!  
  
Sie taten wie ihnen geheißen und nach wenigen Versuchen hatten sie eine dicke Kröte gefangen. Sie kratzten mit den Zahnbürsten Schleim von dem Viech ab und kommandierten die andere truppe zurück aufs Schiff, wo sie die Zutat direkt in den verfluchten Vodka gaben.  
  
Jack: Jetzt fehlt uns nurnoch das Blut des Goldenen Mannes... und wir haben keine Idee was da sein sollte *gereizt ist*  
  
Inga: Wieso goldener Mann? Das versteh ich nich...  
  
Anni: *nachdenkt*  
  
Plötzlich schlug Jack wütend auf die reling und hielt sich die Hand mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht, bei dem seine Goldzähne aufblitzen.  
  
Jack: Verdammt, da war ein Splitter... Ich blute :´(  
  
Anni: HE! Das ist es!!! *Hand von Jack zu sich zieht*  
  
Inga: Ja, du hast doch Goldzähne! Und deswegen Goldener Mann!!  
  
Jack stand vorerst stumm da und sah die beiden genervt und regungslos an.  
  
Jack: Wieso ist euch das nicht früher aufgefallen, hm?  
  
Inga: Jetzt haben wir alle zutaten!! *Das Blut in den Vodka tropfen lässt* *Vodka gaaaaaanz laut zischt*  
  
Jack rieb sich die Hand und wickelte ein Stückchen Stoffi darum.  
  
Inga: Scheint so, als wäre der Vodka fertig.  
  
Anni: Joa, dann auf zur Isla de Muerte!  
  
Und so segelte das Schiff singend zur Isla de Muerte und wie der Zufall so spielt, hatte sich die verfluchte Black pearl auch dort eingefunden. Ihr schwarzen Segeln wehten im Wind und der nebel um das Schiff herum lies es furchtbar gruselhafti aussehen. Doch plötzlich tanze ein pinker Kobold über den Bildschirm und ruinierte die Stimmung.  
  
Nachdem Inga, Anni und Jack mit dem Vodka in die Höhle gefahren waren wechselt die Szene zu Captain Barbossi, der vor dem verfluchten Aztecen Gold stand.  
  
Barbossi: Meine Schätzchen!!!  
  
Piraten: YAAAAHH!  
  
Barbossi: Nach 10 jahren endloser Suche haben wir jedes einzelne Stückchen Plast--- ich meine Gold in die truhe zurück gebracht!!! Und alles war nur mein Verdienst!!  
  
Piraten: YAAAAHH!  
  
Barbossi: Nun werden wir endlich erlöst und verwandeln uns bei Mond nichtmehr in Schlümpfe!!!  
  
Piraten: YAAAAAAHH!  
  
Barbossi wollte gerade Will Turner die Kehle aufschneiden, als Jack zwischen den Piraten hervorkam.  
  
Jack: Das willst du nicht wirklich MAchen, mein Guter! *ernst sag*  
  
Barbossi: ja, doch eigentlich schon, wieso nich, ich mein, wär ja mal abwechslung und sowas.  
  
jack: Schaufel dir dein Grab...  
  
Barbossi: Warum sollte ich es nicht tun wollen? o.O  
  
Jack: weil - Weil draussen papa Schlumpf wartet und euch umbringen möchte, sobald ihre diese Höhle verlasst, da ihr Schlumpfine geschändet habt und das Dorf verwüstet und er schwor Rache! Und weißt du was? *grinst geheimnisvoll* Wieso hebst du den Fluch nicht erst später auf? Du sendes deine Leute raus, und sie tun das, was sie am Besten Können und zack- stehst du da... mit zwei Schiffen. Das größte nimmst du als Flaggschiff, das ist ja wohl klar. Aber was ist mit der Pearl? Ernenn mich zum Captain. Ich segle unter deiner Flagge und du bekommst 10 % von meiner Beute.  
  
Barbossi: *anguck* O.o  
  
Jack: Was sagst du?  
  
barbossi: Im Moment garnichts. Aber da im Script steht, dass ich annehmen muss, tu ich das mal.   
  
Will: Nananana... *leise vor sich hersumm* *gähnt*  
  
Jack: Also gut, Alle Männer zu den Booten!!!  
  
  
  
...  
  
Jack: Entschuldige, du gibst die Befehle...  
  
barbossi: Jungs, macht euch auf den Weg...  
  
Jack und Barbossi saßen alleine in der Höhle.  
  
Barbossi: Ich muss dich beneiden, Jack, ich kann dich niemals durchschauen. Aber ich würde so gerne deine Unterwäsche sehen....  
  
Jack: ICH- Ich bin unehrlich. UNd bei einem unehrlichen Mensch, kannst du darauf vertrauen, dass er unehrlich ist. Ehrlich! Die Ehrlichen sind es, vor denen du dich in Acht nehmen solltest, weil du niemals weißt, wann sie etwas wirklich ... GENITALES machen.   
  
Jack schubste einen Piraten und klaute ihm sein Schwert. Dann fing er an mit Captain Barbossi zu kämpfen. Er gab Anni und Inga ein Zeichen, dass sie den Vodka in die Truhe schütten sollten. Sie schlichen sich von hinten an den Goldberg mit der Truhe und kletterten drauf. Dann kippten sie hektisch den gesammten Vodka auf das Gold und plötzlich war alles ruhig. Jack und Barbossi hatten aufgehört zu kämpfen. Ein Hicksen brach die Stille. Barbossi torkelte schwer und fiel auf den Boden. Dabei lachte er hysterisch und fing an zu jodeln.  
  
Barbossi: Ich bin ein schlimmer Schurke, trink aus, piraten Yohoo.~~~~~~~~~~ *börks*  
  
Seine Augen färbten sich in einer Seltsamen Farbe und nach mehreren Aufstehversuchen fiel er tot auf den Boden, bevor er noch einige Lieder grölte und sich regelmäßig übergab.  
  
Jack: Du wirst diesen Tag nie vergessen, als Captain!! Jack!!! Sparrow!!! NICHT!!! betrunken war!!  
  
Inga und Anni liefen zu Jack.   
  
Inga: Wir haben es geschafft!!!!!!! Wir haben es geschafft *muahhaha* sind wir geil.  
  
Anni: Ey Inga, wir haben den Fluch geläst, sind wir geil!  
  
Inga: Ja, sag ich doch  
  
Jack: Ihr seid klasse, Kameraden!! *gaaaaaaaanz doll umarm und drück*  
  
Doch plötzlich fing der Boden an, sich zu drehen, alles wurde dunkelblau um die drei herum und sie wussten nicht, wie ihnen geschah.Der Boden unter ihren Füßen bebte und wackelte und sie fühlten, wie sie in die Luft gerissen wurden  
  
Jack: Was... was ist los???? O.O  
  
Anni: Ich weiß nicht, Inga!!! ó.ò  
  
Inga: Ich auch nicht!! Ó.Ò  
  
Alle: HILLLLFFFÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ!!!!!! XO  
  
*~*  
  
Es bleibt spannend, bleiben sie dran es folgt kurze Werbepause.  
  
Jack: *lässt sich in seinen Stuhl fallen* Man, Inga, das Kapitel war echt anstrengend. Dafür will ich einen Kuss von dir.   
  
Inga: *muahah* ^^ Kein problem *knutschi*  
  
Anni: HEY!  
  
Inga: *heheheh* Ist mein fanfic *ggg*  
  
Anni: Arsch!  
  
Inga: Ich weiß.  
  
Bitte reviewt. Was mag wohl als nächstes kommen,dass aufeinmal der Boden bebt? Ihr werdet sicher nicht drauf kommen, aber es bleibt weiterhin komisch ;)  
  
Jack: *gibt allen, die reviewt haben einen langen Kuss und zwinkert denen zu, die vorhaben zu reviewn, und das sollten alle sein!* 


	6. Das Ende in 2 Sekunden

*~*  
  
Die drei wurden in einen Wirbel reingezogen und Inga spürte die Fernbedienung in ihrer Hosentasch vibrieren   
  
Nach einem kurzen Blackout landeten die drei auf einem harten Boden.  
  
Inga: Autsch  
  
Anni: Auuutsch!!  
  
Jack: Auuuuuutsch!  
  
Alle drei: *umguck*  
  
Inga: wir sind...  
  
Anni: Wie kann das sein...  
  
Jack: Wo ist mein Schiff?!??!?!?!?  
  
Inga: Wir sind in meinem Zimmer..!!  
  
Anni: Wie kommen wir denn hierhin?  
  
Inga: Keinen Plan, die ferbedienung hat angefangen zu rumpeln und jetzt sind wir hier  
  
Jack: Das ist deine Kajüte? Wieso schwankt denn nichts? Dein Schiff ist seltsam, wenn ich das sagen darf...  
  
Inga: Nein  
  
Die drei standen auf. Jack stand von anni auf, anni von Inga und Inga vom Boden.   
  
Inga: *sich den Arsch reibt* Was landet ihr auch auf mir drauf!!!!!  
  
Jack: *sich umguckt* Das ist wirklich... interessant... *Fluch der Karibik-Poster sieht* o.O Häää???  
  
Anni: Wir sind zurück... und das mit einem Piraten! Goil, Ingi!!!!!!  
  
Anni und Ingi umarmen sich und hüpfen schrill quiekend auf und ab.  
  
Jack stand etwas verloren und verzweifelt vor dem Poster.  
  
Jack: Hey, Inga, das ganze ist mir echt nicht geheuer...  
  
Inga: Keine Sorge Jack *freudenstrahl* Du gewöhnst dich ein, und wenn du glück hast, kommst du auch in deine Zeit zurück.  
  
jack: Ich bin echt verwirrt. Ich will meine Pearl haben, meine Seeluft und... meinen Rum!!!  
  
Anni: Mach dir mal keine Sorgen *lach* den kriegste hier fürn paar Euro.  
  
Jack: Was?  
  
Anni: Jomja, du bist ja über 18, dann kriegste das Zeug eh *g* He, Inga, mir kommt da eine Idee....  
  
Plötzlich klopft es an der Tür und Ingas Mutter Angelika kommt rein.   
  
Angelika: Inga, Janina hat angerufen--- Wer ist das denn?  
  
Inga: o.O Das ist Anni. Du kennst sie.  
  
Anni: *Winkt*  
  
Jack: *anstarr*  
  
Angelika: Ich meine den Herrn hier...  
  
Jack tritt vor und zieht seinen Hut  
  
Jack: Captain Jack Sparrow, stets zu euren Diensten *handküss* Aber für euch Jack *zwinker*  
  
Inga: Mopsi ich muss dir was erklären ^^'  
  
Inga und ihre Mutter verlassen das Zimmer. Jack schaut sich derweil ein bisschen um und entdeckt Ingas Bhs wie Puffi, Antje, Fascho, Bär und Rose. (Sind die Namen der Bhs)   
  
Jack: Komische Korsettis.  
  
Anni: Das sind Bhs.  
  
Jack sieht sich noch ein bisschen um und bestaunt die EmilBullsPoster und die seltsamen Sprüche mit schwarzer Farbe auf der blauen Wand. Dann sieht er die Alkoholflaschen auf Ingas Regal und grinst.  
  
Dann kommt Inga mit ihrer Mutter wieder rein.  
  
Angelika: Naja, Herr Sparrow, inga hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist, und ich glaube zwar kein Wort, aber sie sehen genau so aus wie jack Sparrow und deswegen ist es kein problem wenn sie hier in meinem Haushalt wohnen, solange sie nichts kaputtmachen ^^' Inga, ausserdem habe ich dir gestern gesagt, du sollst die Spülmaschine ausräumen.  
  
Inga, Anni und Jack: GESTERN?? @.@  
  
Angelika: Ja..  
  
Inga: Aber gestern waren wir doch noch in Tortuga...  
  
Anni: Kuhel, wir sind die Meister der Zeit!!!  
  
Inga: GOOOIIIILLLL!!!!  
  
jack: *dem heulen nahe* Ich will nach Hause *kleinlaut sagt*  
  
Angelika: Hä? Gestern habt ihr rumgeschrien, dass ihr ne Fernbedienung bauen wollt um in den Film zu reisen. Ich habe die Klapse aungerufen, aber sie atten zu viel Angst um euch aufzunehmen.  
  
Jack: Aber, aber, Liebes. Die zwei haben mir beim Brechen des Fluches geholfen. Ich stehe tief in ihrer Schuld, klar soweit  
  
Inga: Daaaaaaa fällt der Weizen um. Nein, ich meine, mir kommt eine Idee.  
  
Anni: Du willst auch mit Iros durch die Stadt laufen und Kinder erschrecken.  
  
Inga: Nein, heute ist nicht Sonntag. Ich meine, vielleicht liegt es daran, dass jacky Boy hier ist, weil er uns auch bei irgendwas helfen muss ^^ *ganz stolz auf sich ist und meint, sie wäre klug*  
  
Jack: Ihr braucht meine Hilfe?  
  
Anni: Nicht dass ich wüsste.  
  
Vollkommen verdödelt, confused, verwirrt, durch Wind und nichtspeilend verlässt Ingas Mutter das Zimmer.  
  
Anni: Ich hab aber keine Ahnung, wobei du uns helfen könntest o.-  
  
Inga: SCHEIßE!!!!!!!!! Ich muss heute nachmittag in die Schule wegen diesem dummen Kostümfest!!! *kreisch nach ihrer mutter* MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAA. ANZIEEEEEHHHHHHN DU KOMMST MIT! Jack! ... Du kannst so bleiben, das ist perfekt. Anni!!! Ähm ähm ähm ... wir haben noch unsere Piratensachen, also perfekt. und meine Mamaschita hat ihr pilgerkleid. WOAHHH PERFEKT *hyperaktiv durch das Zimmer hüpf und dabei jack und Anni anrempelt*  
  
Anni: Ja, geil! Was meinste wie die andern alle gucken wenn wir als Piraten und mit Jack Sparrow kommen :D  
  
Inga und Anni: WIR SIND GLORREICH!  
  
Etwas später auf dem dummen Kostümfest:  
  
Jack sitzt traurig am Tisch. Es gibt keinen Rum... doch das allerschlimmste ist: Es gibt nichtmal das kleinste Tröpfchen Alkohol. Doch schlau wie Anni ist, hat sie drei Flaschen Vodka und AhoiBrause mitgeschmuggelt ;)  
  
Also sitzen sie, Inga und Jack wenig später in einer Ecke und besaufen sich mächtig. Doch zu Ingas Pech kommt Frau Schneider, ihre Klassenlehrerin zu ihr.  
  
Schneider: Inga, wer ist denn der Herr, den du mitgebracht hast?  
  
Inga: Ähhh~~ mein Stiefvater.  
  
Jack: Sehr erfreut, mein Name ist Jack Sparrow, Captain der Black Pearl.  
  
Schneider: *mit ihrer ach so dämlichen gepressten Stimme redet* Ah, ich sehe, sie haben sich ganz in ihre Rolle reinversetzt. Hehehehe, nun, ich werde dann mal deinen anderen klassenkameraden hallo sagen.  
  
Inga: hehe, tun sie sich keinen Zwang an.  
  
Jack: *Nachdem Schneider weg ist* Was war das?  
  
Inga: Meine Klassenlehrerin -.-  
  
Anni: *betrunken in ner ecke liegt, allerdings von niemandem bemerkt wird*  
  
Jack: Klassenkameraden? Heißt dass, deine Mannschaft oder sowas?  
  
Inga: Dann würd ich mich selber auf ner Insel aussetzten.   
  
Sarah, Ingas ärgste Rivalin kommt zu ihr: *hihihi* *Tussig lacht* *tatatata* Wea ist dänn diesär reizändä Mann? *spuck*  
  
Inga: Jack Sparrow... -.- *hass*  
  
Sarah: Hähäh, nein wie nieädlisch!!! *wegstüppel*  
  
Jack: *überm nächsten Klo hängt*  
  
Alle reden wirr durcheinander und lachen laut, alle haben viel Spaß. Doch plötzlich wird diese Stille durch einen Schrei gestört. Jack, Anni und Inga trauen ihren Augen nicht, als plötzlich Barbossa vor ihnen steht mit einer Pistole an Jacks Kopf.  
  
Alle Gäste der Party sind auf den Schulhof gelaufen und haben sich hinter den üppigen Bäumen (haha, 2cm durchmesser) versteckt und kreischen wie... irgendwas, was ganz laut kreisch.  
  
Barbossi: Jack, du hast mich nicht besiegt! Und nun werde ich rache nehmen..!!  
  
Er wollte auf Inga und Anni schießen doch Jack schmiss sich, mutig wie er war, vor die beiden und bekam die Kugel ab. Stöhnend krachte er zu Boden.  
  
Inga und Anni: NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN. Jack!!!!!!!!!!! *SCHOCK*  
  
Von hinten erschoß jemand Barbossa. Dieser drehte sich geschockt um und dort stand. Calimero!!!! Das kleine Küken mit der Eierschale auf dem Kopf!!!  
  
Calimero:*gacker* *bock bock bock*.   
  
Mit diesen weisen Wort schritt es von dannen, aber vorher hackten noch einige heiße Hühnerbräute in seinen Flügeln ein.  
  
Jack: Inga... Anni... *keuch*...   
  
Inga: Jack! Bitte, stirb nicht!  
  
Anni: Du kannst uns jetzt nicht verlassen..!!!   
  
Alle versammelten sich um die drei und sahen sie geschockt an.  
  
Inga: Jack.......!!! *heult fast, merkt aber dann, dass das zu traurig wäre, für so eine parodie und fängt an, hysterisch zu lachen*  
  
Jack: Ihr werdet euch immer an diesen tag er...innern... der tag.. an dem Barbossa.... Jack Sparrow... *Augen schließt und anfängt zu schnarchen* ratzepüüüüü  
  
Alle: ---  
  
...  
  
Jack: Hach! Verarscht! Toll, ihr solltet mal eure gesichter sehen *hahahhahahha den tränen nahe ist aufm boden kringelt sich den bauch hält* *slap slap slap*  
  
Inga Anni und Frau Schneider haben ihm eine ohrfeige gegeben.  
  
Inga: Tu soetwas nie wieder!!!  
  
Jack grinste gerade noch ein letztes mal und sah dabei wie immer zum Anbeißen aus! Doch plötzlich öffnete sich dieser komische blaue Stargate strudel wieder und Jack wurde langsam eingesogen.  
  
Jack: Huuuui, jetzt kommt die Achterbahn wieder! Anni Inga, ich werde unser Abenteuer nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee vergessen. *hihi* Tschaui! *zwinker*  
  
Und dann verschwand er zurück in seiner zeit.  
  
Anni: Und die Moral von der Geschicht.  
  
Inga: Pipi machen lohnt sich nicht.  
  
Zurück in Ingas Zimmer:  
  
Inga: Glaubste, dass wir Jacky Boy niemals wiedersehen werden?  
  
In diesem Moment zwinkerte Jack auf dem Poster und es schloß sich ein schwarzer Kreis um den Bildschirm wie in diesen echt schlechten zeichtrickfilmen am Ende  
  
*~*  
  
So, dieser Fanfic ist beendet, fühle mich richtig stolz irgendwie, mir gingen auch langsam die Ideen aus, aber ich habe schon eine Idee für einen neuen fanfic. Das wird ein JackYou Fanfic und ne Romanze. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet sie alle durchlesen und reviewn und Jack wird seine kommentare am ende jeder Story wieder abgeben ;)  
  
Jack: *sich mit nem handtuch abtrocknet und aus der Dusche kommt*  
  
Inga: Oh Gott, zieh dir was an, meine armen unschuldigen Augen!!!!  
  
Jack: Mach mal nicht son Theater. Letzte Nacht hast du.---  
  
Inga: ÄÄÄÄHMMMM!!!!!  
  
Jack: *räüsper* *g* Naja, bevor ich mir meine wunderschöne Haarpracht föhne, wollt ich nur sagen, wie viel Spaß mir die Mitarbeit mit Inga und Anni gemacht hat ;) Sehen uns im nächsten Fanfic. *verbeug* *Vorhang geht zu*  
  
Und Reviewt zu diesem Letzten Teil ob ihr ne Fortsetzung von den idioten der Karibik wollt. Mit neuen abenteuern mit neuen Charakteren, natürlich MIT Jack und den anderen und unseren hauptarschlöchern INGA UND ANNI  
  
Also es liegt bei euch, ob Die Idioten der Karibik weitergeht oder nicht!  
  
Jack: Och, doch wirds schon *allen Mädchen vielsagend zuzwinkert* 


End file.
